Message in The Recorder
by Delia Sky
Summary: AU. Guren always forgot their anniversary, and Seiryuu was just not pleased with that. But what if Guren suddenly remember while Seiryuu heard from his friend that when someone doing something he rarely do meant that person was close to death?


I know I still have a lot of works to do in my school, but, damn, you know how hard it is to resist making a new fanfiction.

Sooo... this is an AU. Completely AU. And there might be some OOC from the characters. Well, it's for you to decide it's good or not.

Warning: massive language. Yea, you know Seiryuu. And... I don't know. The rest of the story is quite normal to me. Well, maybe sad ending. But that is how a tragedy should be, right? *kicked out*

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own them! 'Shounen Onmyouji' and all the yummy characters are mine! And yea, I own the Milky Way too! *was caught and brought to the mental hospital*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Message in The Recorder<span>**

It was a one hell of a fight.

Guren had never could remember their anniversary, and Seiryuu was only too _glad_ to wait for the redhead to come back to home with strong stench of alcohol and a mark of lipstick on his back of shirt.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Seiryuu! Listen to me…"

"I don't fucking need any of your fucking explanation, just get the fuck out of the fucking door!"

"I didn't remember…"

"You didn't, don't and never have, why you would start now! So, was playing behind me felt great? Marvelous, I'm happy for you and her. See? I'm so fucking happy that I'm crying the fucking tears out!"

True. Clear liquid was flowing out of Seiryuu's eyes, his slender body was trembling and choked sobs were ripped from his throat. "I thought this once you would remember… just… this fucking… once… time…"

"Seiryuu…"

"It seemed that you've grown… tired of me… true, I don't grow breast on my chest… and… and I can't give you any child… just don't hurt me this way, please…"

It was hurting him to see Seiryuu like that. Walking closer, he wrapped his arms around his crying beloved who soon struggled to get out of the warm embrace.

"Let me go!"

Guren held him tighter, not wanting to let this one chance go. "I'm sorry… it was an accident."

"I don't fucking care, just let me go!"

"She was sitting beside me and when the train stopped, she almost fell and crashed me. So, her lipstick sticks on my shirt until now."

"Let me go…" the voice was growing weaker.

"Seiryuu, I…"

"Don't say it!" the blue haired man realized what was coming and he really didn't want to hear it. If only he could, he would have already closed his ears.

"I'm sorry, Seiryuu, and please stop this. I love…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"I love you."

And Seiryuu cried louder.

Guren only held his beloved close until the blue haired man finally regained his composure.

Seiryuu couldn't help but to feel that Guren was such a cheater. How could the redhead calm him so easily? It was only simple sentence, if he had kids, even they would have said it as perfect as Guren. And in past, every single one of those who liked him had said it too.

"No sex tonight," he finally said.

"But you've dressed so sexily like this!" Guren teased him.

Seiryuu glared at the redhead and took a sleep robe at the couch. Covering his body, he said, "Your own lost."

In the end, they didn't even kiss. "Where's my goodnight kiss?"

And a hit on his head was what he got from Seiryuu.

Another anniversary Guren forgot and another fight that happened.

In the end, it was another make up sex.

"M-more… Guren, please…"

Guren was giving his beloved Seiryuu a nice series of mind-torturing sucking on the cock. He really loved to see Seiryuu writhed.

His tongue slowly traced the vein under Seiryuu's cock, while his hand gripped tightly on the base. After a few more lick, he put the head of Seiryuu's cock into his mouth. Seiryuu moaned out loud instantly and it was getting harder to bear with the pressure in his stomach and the pain at his cock.

"Guren… please let me…" and before he could finish his sentence, the redhead put his whole length into his mouth. "DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING TEASER! JUST FUCKING LET ME COME ALREADY!"

Guren only chortled deep in his throat, causing Seiryuu to jump at the feeling. He couldn't hold it. Gods knew he couldn't hold it anymore. Even the universe would have known he couldn't hold it if they were doing this in the public.

He released his pent up pleasure along with his long denied orgasm, accompanied by chocked groan. His hands, restrained with a handcuff on the headboard, were clenched and pulled so hard until the knuckles turned white and the wrists turned red. His white hot seed was flowing right into the redhead's mouth, and Guren was just glad to swallow it all.

"My, you're such a screamer, Seiryuu…"

"Unh… now… what…?"

Guren smirked widely. "My turn, of course. You don't expect me to sleep with ache all over my cock, do you?"

"Well, I do expect that," Seiryuu said, gesturing his restrained hands to be let go.

Guren kissed Seiryuu's sweaty neck as he used the key to unrestrained Seiryuu.

"Go on… I'm not resisting you," Seiryuu said once his hands were free.

Guren kissed Seiryuu's lips before moving lower and once again teasing the blue haired man. "Guren…" he was called. His fingers were pressed at Seiryuu's entrance before Seiryuu called him again and said, "Just put it in. I'm fine like that."

"But…"

Seiryuu sat up and silenced Guren with his lips. His hand was wandering lower then took hold at Guren's aching erection. Pushing it into himself, he groaned at the pain of Guren's cock intruding his body. "Hah… ah, Guren… yours feels so good… oh… there…"

Hell, Seiryuu was tight and warm. He stared at his cock being swallowed into his lover as Seiryuu jerked his hips against his hard erection. He finally couldn't take at just watching. He pushed Seiryuu to the bed, spreading Seiryuu's legs widely, and slammed his cock inside.

Seiryuu moaned and jerked his hips harder. "Guren, harder…"

And who was Guren to refuse?

He hoisted Seiryuu's legs and pushed himself in harder and faster. "So tight…"

It was Seiryuu who broke first. He screamed as he unloaded his seed for the second time. Guren felt his cock was clenched so hard inside. After a few more thrust, he came too, flooding Seiryuu's tight channel with his cum.

As they regained their breath, Seiryuu noticed that Guren had a red mark on the shoulder. It wasn't really obvious, but it was visible. "What is that?" he asked in fear.

"What?"

"That red mark on your shoulder."

"Oh, that's-"

"You were cheating on me!"

"No! Listen to me, it's just-"

"No wonder you forgot, you were doing whatnot behind my back!"

"It is just a bite, Seiryuu…"

"Yes, a bite! From a woman you like!"

"A bug, Seiryuu. It is a bug bite."

Seiryuu stared at Guren's eyes. There was no sign of lying there. "I… I… I'm sorry…" he cried.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry; I'm just so scared you would leave me…"

"It's alright, Seiryuu. Shh… don't cry anymore…"

But Seiryuu was still crying until he ran out of energy to even say 'goodnight', while Guren could only sighed. It was sometimes fun to have a jealous as life-mate, but the other times, it was just as tiring. He laughed silently in his thought. Well, he loved Seiryuu, so there was no problem for him.

Unlike the previous years, Guren remembered this once. He even brought a bouquet of white lilies for Seiryuu and a recorder for Seiryuu's work as a writer. "What's got into you?" Seiryuu asked. Not that he minded, but it was just… weird.

Oh well, this time, Seiryuu's clothes wasn't in vain.

But in the end of that night, he was reminded of what his friend said about if someone doing something he unusually did, then it meant that person was going to be death soon.

It feared him so much. He tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it was just impossible. It still feared him until the next morning he found that Guren wasn't breathing anymore.

He screamed until he had no more voice to bring out, until his nearest neighbors came and saw him trying to cut his wrist.

They stopped him, unfortunately.

By the day of Guren's funeral, he cried, clutching so tightly at something. It was a recorder Guren gave him at their anniversary. It was a good thing he didn't use it instantly, because there was a message Guren left for him. His very last message.

He pressed the play button and Guren's voice filled his ears again.

"_Happy err… sixth anniversary maybe? I don't quite remember, Seiryuu. It is because I love you so much I don't want to think about the time. Nee, you hear that? I've said something cool! Heheh… really, I do love you so much. Nee, do you love me too? What am I saying, really? Of course you do, right? Seiryuu, I don't care if you're getting bored by this, but let me say it again and again and again until I get bored myself. I love you._

_I love you._

_I. Love. You._

_I love you. And you will always be the only one I've ever loved."_

He hated it. He hated that the message almost calmed him down. He threw the recorder to the nearest wall. Realizing what he had done, Seiryuu quickly ran over the broken recorder. He tried to press the play button again, but here was nothing but some annoying sound. He cried again until there was another sound that came out from the broken recorder.

"_I love you. And you will always be the only one I've ever loved."_

He played it again and Guren's voice kept saying the same thing again and again.

"_I love you. And you will always be the only one I've ever loved."_

"_I love you. And you will always be the only one I've ever loved."_

"_I love you. And you will always be…"_

"I hate you so fucking much too, Guren…"

Three months later, Seiryuu was found lying lifeless on his bed with a fresh bouquet of white lilies stained with blood from his widely cut wrist, and a broken recorder that kept on playing the same message;

"_I love you. And you will always be the only one I've ever loved."_

* * *

><p><em>Behind the scene:<em>

Seiryuu: "My loveliest Konoe… do you really want me to kill you?"

Me: "Ah… S-Seiryuu… you don't have to be that cruel… please…"

Seiryuu: "So… Guren, you want me to kill her for killing us both in her story?"

Guren: "Err… I don't really feel like it. She made you my uke after all." *Hi-fived with me*

Seiryuu: "Both of you just go die!"

* * *

><p>That's all. Want to give me review? Oh, and well rounded, and constructive critique are welcomed. Just no flame, please.<p> 


End file.
